Stay Beautiful
by mspolapotter
Summary: "I hope, though, when this blows up and there's no more Dark side, when we're happy and stuff . . . I hope to see you on my front door" "Thanks again." The two of us smiled at each other before walking separate ways. "Stay beautiful, Granger," he said


YAY! Another oneshot! Hope you guys like it XD

* * *

**_Stay Beautiful_**

_-a DraMione story-_

* * *

"You're . . . _fraternizing with the enemy!_" Ron burst.

"Fraternizing with the enemy?" I repeated, outraged. "Who was the one who wanted his autograph?"

"Stop turning tables around, Hermione!"

"Well, stop blaming me for something I didn't do in the first place!"

"Well . . . just . . . you know . . . lay off for a while," he muttered, walking away.

Harry watched the entire scene. I looked at him. He _couldn't_ have believed Ron!

"I . . . I'm sorry," he said simply before walking after Ron.

Great. Tonight was supposed to be _my_ night. The one night when I don't feel like an ugly, buck-toothed nerd. I was supposed to feel _good_ about myself. But no, Ron had to come and tell me that I am going against Harry and Harry had to come to side with him! Perfect. Just perfect.

And besides all of that, my stilettos are killing me. Oh, ha-ha, what a perfect night.

I knew the tears would ruin my make up, but ah who cares. My date just left me for a Beauxbatons girl and my best friends think I moved over to the other side.

"Hey," a voice said. I did not look up. I would know that voice any day. "What's a pretty flower like you doing crying?"

"None of your business, Malfoy," I replied scathingly, fighting back a sob and wiping my tears angrily.

"Whoa, can't I be nice enough for you even for just one night?" he asked, sitting beside me. He offered me his handkerchief. "Here."

I looked at the handkerchief with a puzzled expression and then looked at him with the same puzzled expression.

"Come on, Granger, no one can deny how beautiful you are."

Do mine ears deceive me?

My forehead scrunched even more. "I thought you hated me?"

"How could I hate a beautiful face that has a brilliant mind and an awesome personality?" he said. "Look, I'm really sorry about all the things I've done before. Truth is, I've been doing all of that because all Slytherin eyes are on me. One wrong move and my father would use the Cruciatus Curse on me."

"Why are you telling me this now?" I asked.

"Because you need to know that there are more than three people looking at you," he said. "And that I'm not who you think I am."

"You are so OOC, did you know that?" I told him.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're so out-of-character," I said. "You're supposed to see me and make me even more miserable, not sit beside me and have an all-out confession."

"Jeez, I'm tired of being the bad guy," he complained. "Not easy, you know. Anyway, back to the subject. When you walk through the corridors, everyone knows that you're going to be someone someday."

"Okay, now you're just lying," I said with a laugh.

"No, I'm not," Draco replied. "Ask anyone."

"I never thought I'd say this," I said, "but thanks, Draco. You really made me feel better.

"You know what, with what's happening now, it's pretty impossible that there could be a story of me and you," Draco said.

"Wait, are you admitting that you like me?"

"Well . . . yeah," he said. Again, _do mine ears deceive me?_ "Anyway, if that never happens, stay beautiful, okay."

"I'll try."

"Just keep your hair out of your face," he said with a smirk as he tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "I hope, though, when this blows up and there's no more Dark side, when we're happy and stuff . . . I hope to see you on my front door."

"We'll see," I said with a sigh as we stood up. Then, I did something I thought I'd never do. I hugged Draco Malfoy. Two firsts in one night. Wow. "Thanks again."

He hugged me back. "Just see through my dark, evil outer shell sometimes."

"Like I said, I'll try."

"See you around, Granger."

"See you around, Malfoy."

The two of us smiled at each other before walking separate ways.

"Stay beautiful, Granger," he said before turning a corner.

* * *

Ugh. Still in the funk. Hope to write more soon.

Thanks for reading! Please review :)


End file.
